


The early hours

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone wants to be the sun to lighten up everyone’s life, but why not be the moon, to brighten in the darkest hour." --anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	The early hours

It wasn't every night that Akaashi snuck out of his room and walked the four blocks to the nearest park, but it was every night that the moon shone bright enough to read by and he felt it in his blood. He slipped out, it was summer, but the night held just enough chill that goosebumps covered his bare arms and ankles, he was barefoot.   
  
This time of night, his neighborhood felt like a small town. There was no traffic, only distant sounds, and nothing but the streetlights lit the sky. He still could hardly see the stars, but he could feel them, and the moon was there, and it was bright.   
  
He crossed the park, his feet on the cool grass, wet with dew or sprinklers, he couldn't tell, and sat on his favorite bench. He looked up at the sky. The light pollution filtered orange and grey at the edges but the clear blue glow of the moon dominated his sight.   
  
"Akaashi?" The voice was startling, and almost sent Akaashi sprawling to the concrete sidewalk. He looked up, and there, hair shining white in the moonlight, was Bokuto.   
  
"What are you doing here, Bokuto-san?" He didn't have a watch, but it had been after two in the morning when he'd left his house.   
  
He shrugged, and Akaashi noticed that he wasn't smiling. "I like it, the night time, sometimes. I couldn't sleep."   
  
Akaashi scooted over slightly. "You can sit here." He patted the bench beside him, and Bokuto sat.   
  
"I didn't think you'd like the night time." Akaashi said.   
  
"Why not?" Bokuto leaned against the back of the bench and stared up. Akaashi mirrored his position, their shoulder's weren't touching but he could feel the heat.   
  
"I don't know." He replied, his words were lost somewhere above him, floating through the grey-blue sky and he didn't think he could speak them.   
  
"No, really, why don't I seem like a night person?" Bokuto was more insistent, and Akaashi took a deep breath.   
  
"You're too bright."   
  
"Too bright?" His voice almost sounded amused, but Akaashi did his best to ignore it.   
  
"Yes, you're too bright. The moon is the brightest I've ever seen it, tonight, but you're brighter. There's no room for the sun at night time, that's not how it works."   
  
The silence fell between them, but it was warm, as warm as the heat radiating from Bokuto's shoulder.   
  
"The sun, eh?" Bokuto said, and Akaashi could here his smile.   
  
"Yes, Bokuto-san. The sun."


End file.
